Two Sentences
by Elemental Dragon1
Summary: Yes, one of the two precious sentences she had already heard. But she had been begging he would say the other.


**A/N:** Heyy! Hope this fic is better than my last one. I know that Draco was out of character in the last one. I apologize for that. Rated for safety!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...sigh too bad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One must live life with no regrets……

Anonymous-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There are two words that a girl would love to hear. The first being 'I love you'. Yes. That is such a meaningful sentence. One that should not be taken lightly, or said with no truth behind it. One that can hold passion and hope for a future. Those words could change a girl's life. Such beautiful words they were.

She had heard these words. And she held these words very close to her heart. Though it took her a while to realize she was in love, she had admitted it to herself eventually. Getting _him_ to admit it to _her_ was a different story. Yes, she had finally heard it from him….even though it did take a while…. But that was what mattered to her. She remembered how he had confronted her.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOFlashbackOoOoOoOoOoO _

As Draco walked down the halls, on the sunny Saturday afternoon, he thought.

_How to tell her? How to tell her? _

Repeating this over and over again in his head. At first he had denied what he realized. Merely saying to himself that he was tired and not thinking correctly the night of realization. Trying to convince himself; though unsuccessfully. After accepting this unfamiliar feeling, his mind was troubled on how to tell her.

And because of his lack of concentration of where he was going, he accidentally ran into someone. His immediate reaction was to grab onto the thing nearest to him, which happened to be none other than Hermione herself. Of course this ended up with her landing on top of him….quite an odd position for him considering what his thought had just been occupied with. As she quickly scrambled to her feel the apologies began.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! I wasn't watching where I was going, and-" her rambling was silenced by his calm somewhat nervous voice.

"It's okay Hermione. I was just coming to see you," he lied. He was actually ignoring her. Not knowing what to say now that he found out. It was odd. (even though it took them about two years to finally accept each other ) They were friends, buy currently she felt like a stranger to him. He didn't know how to act around her anymore. Should he keep avoiding her? Or should he tell her how he felt? But if he did that he would risk being turned away…….But then again he could also be rewarded with the same feeling.

"Really?" was that hope in her eyes?

"Ah…..yea…um I was looking for you….'cause.. I wanted to tell you something,…Yea that's it!"

_smooth move Romeo. __Yuuuppp! Best sentence I've ever said huh?_ She stood there looking at him expectantly. ….

"Yes?" Her eyes were so alluring….the prettiest shade of brown with touches of hazel and amber.

"Ummm……I….I uh wanted to ask if we were……..friends!"

"Of course we are! We've been friends for months now, Draco," she said in an almost disappointed voice.

"Ok. Well then I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yea….," She turned to walk away. _Waiittt! Don't let her get away! You're so close to telling her. Just get it off your chest already! _He quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! I ah…wanted to tell you s-something else," He stammered. Again her beautiful eyes were gazing into his. "I know we've been friends and that it took a long time or us to become friends. And the more time I spend with you the more I seem to miss you when you're gone. I like you. I like you _a lot. _And I just wanted to say…that I …I l-love…you, " Hermione took a while to digest the new information ( and Draco was starting to worry that she hated him),but when she did he was rewarded with a huge hug.

"I love you too. I know how hard it must have been to tell me but I'm glad you did," she whispered.

_OoOoOoOoOoOEnd FlashbackOoOoOoOoOoO_

They had spent much time together after their confession. Each minute spent like it was their last. Nothing was kept from each other. And if there was it was not kept for long. They could confind in one another; express and emotion that they wanted. Like someone wise once told her, "_One must live life with no regrets. For regrets hold you back from the wonderful future in front of you_."

Yes, one of the two precious sentences she had already heard. But she had been begging he would say the other. After their little………_session _last night she had though he had left her. She hadn't seen him all day and was worried. She though it was a mistake that he would never forgive her for. Now the single piece of parchment in front of her meant the world to her. She had finally 'heard' the second sentence. Tears filled her eyes as she read it again.

_Hermione-_

_I'm sorry about last night. If you though it was a mistake I have to disagree. Yes it was not planned to happen, but I do not see it as a mistake. If you never wish to talk to me I understand perfectly. But even if you do not talk to me ever again I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I loved you. I still love you. I always will love you. You're the only one who has ever, **ever **broken through the barriers I've put up throughout my life. The last and final thing I want to tell you is that I have no regrets._

_Forever-_

_Draco_

The words repeated in her head.

I have no regrets.

No matter what happens in a relationship those words mean one person accepts the other for what they are. Never regretting what happens between them. In the dark of night she smiled. Tomorrow would be another day. Another day another for another adventure.

I have no regrets.

Have no regrets.

No regrets.

**A/N:** Yay! I finished it! I hope you like it. Please tell me if you think the characters were out of character. I tried to make it better and more with the character's personalities. Please don't hesitate to criticize. I can take it. It makes my writing better! Though compliments would be nice too . But please be honest with me. See ya later

-Elemental-


End file.
